


Knowing something they don’t

by Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Confrontations, Divergent Timelines, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, False Accusations, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, accidentally coming out, i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat
Summary: In an attempt to avoid confrontation caused by a misunderstanding, Cole blurts out something he most likely shouldn’t have to none other than Billy Andrews.
Relationships: Billy Andrews/Cole MacKenzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Knowing something they don’t

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of goes against the canon timeline of events. This takes place in this little sweet spot during season two. Cole hasn’t left school yet(and since timey whimey butterfly effect probably won’t) Billy is also still in school. Honestly the only difference is that Josephine Barry’s party happened sooner in the story resulting in Cole discovering his sexuality sooner. 
> 
> Not to mention the incident with Josie has not and will not happen!
> 
> Sorry if that’s unnecessarily confusing, I probably could’ve worded all that better

A determined young man made his way through the trees, his feet kicking up the leaves of which were a myriad of vibrant reds and yellows on the ground. He felt like he’d been on a wild goose chase for the boy known as Cole Mackenzie for hours, Billy had even checked his house! Of which only Coles mother resided amongst a rowdy handful of children, she did give him a wonderful clue when he asked where he might be though. 

‘Said he’d be going to spend time with that red 'aired orphan girl’ was what she had told him, right before she had gone on a small rambling rant about how the artist should be spending less time with girlfriends and doing more farm work.

So here billy was, in the forest, knowing exactly who Ms.Mackenzie had been referring to when she mentioned a red haired orphan. Billy really should have guessed. He just had to remember the root to the dumb fort they had built up, since he was sure that they had to be there.

After a while of searching, he saw it through the thin trees, quickly yet a little more quietly making his way over and circling the shabby structure like a predator hunting prey, surprised to see not two, but only one blonde head through the tiny makeshift windows, at last his search was over.  
He then suddenly kicked the outside of the fort, not fully making it fall but it certainly weakening the integrity of the build.

”I know you’re in there Mackenzie! Or do you have my Sister in there with you?”  
He taunted, his voice going into more of a venomous tone at the word ‘sister’. He circled the small structure with purpose, like an animal  
”Come on out bud, what are you so afraid of?”  
After no response Billy took it upon himself to give the “house” another kick, this one causing it to shake and dust particles escape from it. 

“Hey, stop it!” A voice finally replied, sounding slightly panicked but more annoyed than anything.  
“Then get out here and show your face! Or I could kick this little hide out of yours down completely, aye?”  
Cole went quiet, mulling the issue over in silent anger and worry, at least that’s what Billy could assume. While he hated the pansy with a passion he could always count on him to put his friends before himself, that’s what made him an easy target.

The sound of a book slamming shut could be heard. “Fine.” Was all the boy had to say before hesitantly crawling out of the fort, leaving his sketchbook inside to keep it somewhat out of harms way. He proceeded with dusting himself off and letting out a sigh.  
“What do you want, Billy?”

The young man let out a hollow laugh, a smirk dawning him and his brows furrowed. “Are you serious? What do I want?” 

“It’s a simple question isn’t it?”

Billy proceeded to then circle around Cole as he had done with the fort, eyeing him closely, ever shake, every time he glanced his direction. “I’d thought it would be obvious. My sister”

“Which one?”

“Oh don’t play dumb! Prissy! My little sister who you’ve been cooing over the past week.” The boy growled. He’d expected the artist to get on his nerves sure, but he wasn’t expecting it to happen only a minute in.

Cole was puzzled by this, his hide slightly cocking to the side and an expression that was akin to disbelief, his body also spinning as he observed Andrews circling. “Prissy? We- her and I are just friends!”

“Oh come on!” Billy snapped. “I’m not an idiot! I see how you look at her, following her around like a love sick little mutt” This was indeed true, Billy saw how close the two had gotten after all. Prissy used to talk a lot about how she detested Mackenzie just as much as Billy had, but it seemed as if something had changed her mind. Her and her group of friends had started having lunch with him and she’d always sit right by him, he’d even seen her speaking with Cole alone!

“I do not!” Cole responded, looking offended at such a claim. “I swear Billy that’s impossible and you know it!” He sounded desperate, taking a step back when the bully suddenly stopped circling.

“Impossible? And why’s that? ‘My sister not good enough for you? ‘That it?” Billy took a step closer. You’d think because he was noticeably shorter than the other, that this step wouldn’t nearly be as intimidating, but surprisingly you’d be wrong.

“What?! No! That’s not-“ Billy stepped even closer. Cole stepped further back, startled a little by the feeling of something behind him. It of course didn’t take him long to notice the rough feeling of bark and the mushy feeling of moss. At least it wasn’t another one of Billy’s goons. Still when the other boy once again got closer, it was clear this tree wasn’t doing him any favours.

“Just admit it and we’ll be done here, ‘kay?”

Feeling trapped and managing to get a glimpse of Billy’s hand wrapping itself into a fist, you can imagine that Cole didn’t exactly feel safe, nor that Billy would just drop it if he lied and pretended to admit something untrue. He had to keep a brave face.  
“Will we? Because I have the distinct feeling that no matter what I say you’ll hurt me regardless. 

Unremarkably, Billy wasn’t impressed with the blondes answer, his face was now right in the others. Personal space? What was that? “Why won’t you just say it?!”

“B-Because!”  
Billy stepped back, his arm winding up to throw a punch. Cole covered his head with his arms, brain now full on in panic mode, come on! Say something!

“Because I don’t even like girls!”

At that moment the strangest feeling befell Billy Andrews, his heart skipped a beat and his arm froze in time as though someone had taken a photograph. Cole was still braced for impact, but at the utter lack of well- getting punched, he hesitantly opened each eye one after the other in time to see the bully for the first time lowering his fist, his expression difficult to pinpoint.

“You..what?” While he’d always made jokes and had had his suspicions, after watching Cole and Prissy with one another he’d completely thought that’s all they were, suspicions. 

Seemingly the artist had only just now realised what he’d just said, his hand clasping his mouth as though he’d just swore in front of his mother. But he hadn’t. No. This was so, so much worse.  
“I- no! Tha-thats not-“ he stuttered and fumbled his wording, trying desperately to fix the situation. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Billy was uncharacteristically silent, speechless in fact. The scariest part about it was, he related heavily to that sentiment. He of course wasn’t going to tell Cole that.  
“Whatever.” Was all he could say, trying to seem nonchalant and as though he believed that wasn’t what Cole had meant to say. He then shoved him further against the tree with the same hand he was originally going to punch him with.

“Just stay the hell away from my family.” Billy concluded, turning away and presumably heading out of the woods as though nothing had happened, and leaving Cole puzzled.

Once Andrews was officially out of sight and the artist had a moment to process properly, with a sigh of relief he slowly slid down the tree into a slumped sitting position, both arms rested on his knees. Why did Billy stop? Out of pity? That wasn’t like him.

Oh god. Billy Andrews now knew his secret.


End file.
